Burlesque (film)
Burlesque is a 2010 musical film directed and written by Steven Antin and starring Cher and Christina Aguilera. The film was released on November 24, 2010 in North America. This film was the debut of pop singer Aguilera as an actress, and also starred Cher, Eric Dane, Cam Gigandet, Julianne Hough, Alan Cumming, Peter Gallagher, Kristen Bell, Stanley Tucci and Dianna Agron. Cher and Aguilera contributed to the soundtrack album, with Aguilera contributing eight out of the ten songs with Cher taking the remaining two. The album was released in the USA on November 22, 2010 and received two nominations at the 54th Grammy Awards. The song "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me", penned by Diane Warren and sung by Cher, won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song in 2011, while the movie was nominated for the Golden Globe Award in the Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy category. The film has grossed $90 million worldwide. The film is rated PG-13. Plot Ali Rose (Aguilera) moves to Los Angeles after she quits her bar job when her boss refuses to pay her. Once in L.A., she tries and fails at every audition she does until one night, she finds herself unknowingly in a burlesque club when she hears the music on the street. She finds Tess (Cher) and the dancers performing “Welcome to Burlesque” and decides to pursue a career on stage once she meets Jack (Gigandet). Jack refers her to Tess for an audition, but is rejected instantly and ushered out by Sean (Tucci). Instead of leaving, Ali begins serving customers at the club as a waitress, while Tess and Sean observe with Jack asking Tess to give Ali a chance. When Georgia (Hough) becomes pregnant, auditions are held to replace her. Ali begins her audition when everyone leaves, and after performing "Wagon Wheel Watusi", persuades Tess to allow her to become one of the club's dancers, much to the annoyance of Nikki (Bell), a performer who is always late and caught drinking before numbers. Despite the club's growing success, Tess is still unable to pay the bank. One night after the club closes, Tess, worried with the club's economic prospects, sings "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me". A very jealous Nikki shows up drunk and picks a fight with Tess, calling Ali a "slut with mutant lungs". Tess, who has grown frustrated with Nikki, questions her gratitude for the help she has received. Angered, Nikki quits on the spot (before falsely confessing that she slept with Vince after his and Tess' honeymoon), and the altercation ends when Tess angrily retaliates by smashing the passenger side window on Nikki's convertible with a crowbar. Tensions arise between Ali and Jack as Marcus grows increasingly infatuated with Ali, making Jack jealous. At Georgia's wedding, Jack appears to call off his engagement, getting drunk. That night, Ali and Jack sleep together, but the following morning Jack's fiancé, Natalie (Agron), returns unexpectedly from her play in New York and tells Ali that the engagement is still on. Jack denies this, and while trying to fix things, he asks Ali to leave. Feeling heartbroken and betrayed, Ali runs to Sean for support, who prompts her to go with Marcus after his phone call. While spending time with Marcus, Ali finds out about "air rights", which refers to the empty space above a building and what can be done with it. Ali breaks things off with Marcus after she sees his plans to build a skyscraper on the property the club is on. Ali tells Tess, and together they inform the owner of the new million-dollar condos across the street; fearing the loss of business that would result from the obstruction of his prospective tenants' view, he purchases the air rights to the club's property. The resulting money is enough for Tess to buy out Vince's share, pay off the bank, and re-fashion the club to her own vision. She also makes up with Nikki and rehires her at the club. In the end Ali, having reunited with Jack and earned Nikki's respect, performs "Show Me How You Burlesque" with all of the dancers, a song which Jack wrote and finally finished. Cast *Cher as Tess *Christina Aguilera as Alice Marilyn "Ali" Rose *Eric Dane as Marcus Gerber *Cam Gigandet as Jack Miller *Kristen Bell as Nikki *Julianne Hough as Georgia *Alan Cumming as Alexis *Peter Gallagher as Vincent "Vince" Scali *Stanley Tucci as Sean *Dianna Agron as Natalie *Glynn Turman as Harold Saint *David Walton as Mark the DJ *Terrence J as Dave *Chelsea Traille as Coco *Tyne Stecklein as Jesse *Michael Landes as Greg *Tanee McCall as Scarlett *Blair Redford as James / Bumper Band Member *James Brolin as Mr. Anderson *Stephen Lee as Dwight Music 'Musical numbers' #"Something's Got a Hold on Me (Christina Aguilera)" – Ali and the Burlesque Lounge Troupe #"My Drag (Deva Dragon & Squirrel Nut Zippers)" – The Burlesque Lounge Troupe #"Welcome to Burlesque Tango" – The Band #"Welcome to Burlesque (Cher)" – Tess and the Burlesque Lounge Troupe #"Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Swing Cats Remix) (Marilyn Monroe)" – Nikki, Georgia and the Burlesque Lounge Troupe #"Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (outro by Christina Aguilera)" – Ali #"Long John Blues (Megan Mullally)" – Nikki #"Nasty Naughty Boy (Christina Aguilera/instrumental version)" – Ali #"Wagon Wheel Watusi (Elmer Bernstein)" – Ali #"Ray of Light (Madonna)" – The Burlesque Lounge Troupe #"That's Life (Alan Cumming)" – Alexis (DVD Blu-Ray Special Feature) #"Tough Lover (Etta James)" – The Burlesque Lounge Troupe #"Tough Lover (Christina Aguilera)" – Ali #"I Am a Good Girl (Christina Aguilera)" – Ali #"A Guy What Takes His Time (Christina Aguilera)" – Ali #"Express (Christina Aguilera)" – Ali and the Burlesque Lounge Troupe #"Jungle Berlin (instrumental)" – Alexis and The Contortionists #"You Haven't Seen the Last of Me (Cher)" – Tess #"Bound To You (Christina Aguilera)" – Ali #"Show Me How You Burlesque (Christina Aguilera)" – Ali and the Burlesque Lounge Troup Image Gallery Burlesque-1-006.jpg search.png 590347-181976_197703323589475_113702378656237_716670_3323209_n.jpg Burlesque-Julianne-Hough-photo2.jpg Burlesque-stills031.jpg Tough.png Burlesque-ali.jpg 092210-burlesque-623.jpg Burlesque-Trailer.jpg Burlesque-christina-aguilera-17554377-362-215.jpg E.X.P.R.E.S.S.png Burlesque-burlesque-31709945-1350-900.jpg Burlesque.jpg Burlesque wallpaper02.jpg Snap.png BURLESQUE.jpg 590345-burlesque.jpg Burlesque-movie-poster-1020557839.jpg Burlesque4.jpg Burlesque5.jpg Christina-aguilera-cher-burlesque-021 060810114318.jpg Burlesque-Christina-Aguilera-Cher-Foto-dal-Set-02 mid.jpg A3485 burlesque-movie-photo1.jpg Christina-Burlesque-curls-hairstyle-1.jpg 4949767424 b27795bb06 b.jpg Burlesque book 1286585403.jpg Louboutin-burlesque-e1297263729872.jpg 126341-pic-13.jpg Burlesque2christina-aguilera-as-ali-rose-in-burlesque.jpg Burlesque-christina-aguilera.jpg Category:Television Media Category:Christina Aguilera